A Time For Change
by ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn
Summary: it's time for vlad to get over himself and Clockwork know's just who can do it and help danny along the way. O/C -discontinude-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't Owen Danny Phantom

A Time For Change

Deep within the swirls of neon green, black, and purple the sound of ticking can be herd. It's rhythmic melody flows across the void. The heart of this hypnotic tune, a realm filed with cog's and gear's in the center of this realm lie's a structure close to that of a gigantic grandfather clock. Within one of it's meany rooms lie's two figures. One covered in shadows. The other looking in one of his meany screen's. "Hello Clockwork. It is good to see you again." said the shadowed figure in a warm angelic voice that resonates and syncs perfectly with the many ticking sound's within the room.

"it's good to see you to Peace" Clockwork said in his usual monotone voice as he's turning around. "so what do you need old friend. The letter you sent me said you needed my help with something." said Peace curiosity lasing her voice. "yes, as you know I can't interfere with time. I need you to help redeem someone. His name is Vladimir Plasmas or Masters." said Clockwork as he moved to the table and picked up a 2 folders. "this must be serious. you usually don't ask for my help to redeem someone unless they are really messed up in the head or there going to do some thing that will mess with my job. sometimes even both! Witch is he?" asked peace as one of her eyebrows went up in curiosity and wariness.

"unfortunately Plasmas is both. That is why I need you to go and knock some sense into him figuratively or literally (preferably on the less violent side) and maybe help him have a better life." Clockwork said as he went to give peace the folders. "well crap. I always get the crazy one's don't I CW, but anyways I'll do it. Need me to do anything else for you wall I am out there?" asked peace with a mischievous glint in her eyes. she smiled taking both folders.

"why yes there is. His name is Daniel Fenton or Phantom. I want you to help him the best you can without reveling your involvement with the changes Plasmas is going to go through. His information is on the second folder I gave you. I recommend you study them for the first few weeks after you get settled. I have already got you a house in Amity Park and a billion dollars to help jump-start your mission and be wary of Plasmas. he will not be easy to change. He is as stubborn as a mule when he wants to be." Clockwork said in his all knowing tone making his way back to the screen he was watching early.

"oh. A tough one eh. Can't wait to meet him then." peace said sarcasm oozing from her voice as she looked in Danny's folder. Soon both of her eyebrows went up when she read a certain thing. "when did you become responsible for this kid?" asked peace in a surprised and confused voice as she looked over to Clockwork who was fiddling with his staff. "it happened when the observents asked me to eliminate him to stop a horrible future he would create, but instead of doing that I helped him make a better choice. So they put me in charge of him as punishment for as they had said 'cheating'." Clockwork answered turning around to look back into the screen.

Peace chuckled at the answer "same old Clockwork sticking it to the observents when you get the chance. Some things never change."she said amusement clear in her voice as she shook her head.

A portal appear as she turned around her fetchers still hidden by the shadows. She stopped right before she entered the portal and turned her head towards Clockwork showing her face. She has fare pale white skin, her cheeks had a natural blush, her eyes a heart warming sapphire sky blue filled with life and power, her hair a sunshine gold that looked to have almost it's Owen glow, and her lips where plump and looked like they had red lipstick on with lip-gloss when there wasn't any at all. "see ya later CW. can't wait to visit. Bye!" she said in a content voice as she waved her hand towards him.

"same to you Peace. Farewell!" Clockwork said in an uncharacteristic warm tone as he turns to wave bye as well. On that note she walked through the portal.

**A/N- this is the first time I did one of these. I mite not continue this though I am bad at making story's and my spelling can really suck that + school = screwed. I also get very bad writers block. But if I do continue this pleas tell me if I get ahead in the story or I put the wrong word in the wrong place that way I don't humiliate myself. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't Owen Danny Phantom

_italics=though/flashback _

Now What Have We Learned 

(Peace's POV)

2 weeks -2. freaking. weeks and I already know all I need to know about Vlad. He is a lonely self-absorbed crazed-up idiot who needs to learn to stop talking to himself, and get a pet of some kind -more preferably a cat a dog would be barking non-stop for him to shut-up. He torturers and pick's fight's with _**15-17-year old kids **_(who beat's him every time)__and thinks he can brake the bond of father and son. Chases a married woman who is obviously happy with where she is and 'tires' (enthuses on tires) to kill her husband (which would obviously piss her off) thinking she would have a better life with him (like _that_ would ever happen). He even has the audacity to mess with my domain thinking it will give him what he desires most damning all consequences that would follow such a stupid act.

Laying back on my couch I grown. '_Danny was right when he dubbed Vlad fruit-loop. There is almost no-one loopier then him. I got my work cut out for me_.'. Getting up from the couch I walk over to the kitchen to pick up the application forms I am going to fill out to become a teacher at Danny's school. Since I am going to be helping him as-well. I took a look at his grades and all I can say is that he is royally screwed if he ever wants to go to collage. Luckily for me though the teacher that quite had Danny in there class so I can easily watch him now.

I can't wait to start teaching them history. I hope I didn't loose my touche. I really do not need a snooze fest going on in my room.

Moving in _**sucked**_ though. I had to do it the normal way. Box by stink-in box and of-course it attracted the most annoying thing in both world -the box ghost. God! I can remember it like it was just yesterday -and it was just a few days after I got hear. 

_ (flashback)_

_ manual-labor sucks. My arms feel like jell-O. Oh! Why couldn't Clockwork fined a remote location for my house so I didn't have to put up this stupid facade. I sigh in relief as I took a seat on the living room sofa my workload for the day done. '__**ah. Laziness. oh how I love thee.**__' I thought to myself as exhaustion took effect taking me to dreamland wher -CRASH! The sound was so sudden I jumped. Without a second thought I raced up-stares and ran into the room the sound came from and there in all his overall-ed annoying glory was the box ghost. screaming his head off about how hill take over the world with boxes as usual. _

_ Soon I had enough "oh for the love of -WILL YOU SHUT-UP ALL READY AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BOX OBSSEST RETARD AND PUT MY STUFF DOWNE! I JUST GOT THAT UP HEAR!" I screamed out in both annoyance and disgust since he was cuddling one of my boxes. Must have been the wrong thing to say cues he didn't look to happy after that. "NEVER FOLLISH HUMAN! THESE SWEET BOXES ARE MINE! NOW FEAR THE WRATH OF -uh." stopping mid sentence to look at the name on the boxes and he screamed again "FEAR THE WRATH OF SYSTEM-X FROM TRANSALVANIA" he roared before getting hit in the face with an ecto-blast. "WILL YOU SHUT UP. I SKIPED A TEST BECUSE OF YOU!" screamed a pissed off male voice_(man there was a lot of screaming going on that day wasn't there.)_. _

_ Turing to were the voice came from I saw Danny deckt-out in his usual black and white color schemed jump-suite always associated with his ghost-half looking angrier then usual and at that point I almost felt sorry for the box ghost. Almost. _

_ After about 10 minutes worth of misplaced aggression the box ghost had enough and literally took the thermos and sucked himself in just to escape Danny's wrath. Unfortunately that didn't help him at all cues Danny started to shake the thermos with all his might. After 2 minutes of that he calmed down enough to stop and take some deep calming breaths. _

_ Since the show was over I spoke up "hay! thanks for getting ride of that annoyance. though you could have been a little less brutal, but anyway. Thanks!". He must of forgot I was there cues he jumped and swerved around facing my direction with a startled look on his face. which soon turned to confused which was probably due to the fact of me not running around screaming 'ghost' at the top of my lungs. least of all thanking him._

_ "Um.. your welcome" he said in a confused unsure voice. '__**He probably doesn't do this often. Wow! The people of Amity Park must be pretty ungrateful**__' I thought to myself as Danny shifted uncomfortably in front of me rubbing the back of his neck in nerviness. "well um.. bye" he said giving me a quick wave before flying the heck out of hear. I looked at the spot he occupied before sighing deeply as I looked around the room. It looked like what Godzilla did to Tokyo. Boxes scattered everywhere. the stuff they were holding littered the floor. '__**Next time I see the box ghost I will end his afterlife.**__' I thought darkly as I began to clean the room. _

_ (end flashback)_

looking over to the clock hanging above the entrance to the living room it was 8:00 P.M.. '_it's getting late. Better finish this before tomorrows interview with principle Ishiyama_'I thought as I sat down and began to fill-out my application.

**A/N- I will continue this the best I can. I also ask if anyone can help me with the spelling and grammar mistakes I am not really good at finding them. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom

Something New 

(Danny's POV)

This is one of the worst day's I have ever had. First I over slept. Then on the way to school Skulker thought it was the best time to hunt me. Which made me late to 1st period resulting in detention. I at least got to 2nd period on time, but had to leave half-way through to stop Technus from taking over an electronics store. I also had a math test in 3rd period. which I failed (stupid ghost's!) and I'm probably going to get a lecturer from my parents on how I can do better then this. Right before lunch, Dash shoved me into my locker and I had to wait for the halls to clear so I could phase out. We had mystery meat for lunch (I swear it blinked at me!). 4th period was PE with Coach Tesla she made us run 2 mills. Now I'm trying to stay awake in English with Mr. Lancer which is pretty hared. He speaks in a way that will put you to sleep.

Shifting in my seat I look over at the clock on the fare side of the room. '_only 5 more minutes and this torture session will be over and I'll have to deal with history class_' I thought wishing that this day would just end.

Finally the bell rings signaling that it's time for the last class of the day. Getting out of my seat and walking out the door to join Sam and Tucker in the hall. We went to our lockers to get our backpacks. Sam left early though for some reason.

"So, Danny did you hear about the new history teacher?" Tucker asked me. "no" I replied "really? she's been the talk of the school since 2nd period! Were have you been?" Tucker asked me with an incredulous look on his face. "shoving the master of long-winded introductions into the thermos" I answer. looking over at Tucker I asked "So, what about a new history teacher?".

"well, from what I heard she is really nice." Tucker said as we entered the room. Sam was already in her seat since she went ahead, but the teacher wasn't there. Tucker and I went to our seats and talked with Sam till the bell rang. When I looked to the front the teacher still wasn't back. Right when I was just about to start talking to my friends again the door opened and a girl steps in.

I immediately recognized her. '_that's the girl who thanked me for getting rid of the box ghost 2 weeks ago! Did she just enrolling or something_' I thought as I got a good look at her. She had blond hair, but not like Star's hair. Her's was more of a sunshine gold rather then Star's corn yellow. Her skin was a flawless pale white and she had shining blue eyes that spoke volumes. She was waring a black and blue T-shirt and dark blue jean's. She also had black combat boot's like Sam.

We all watched her as she went to the bored and began to write something down. When she finished she moved so we could see what she put on the board. "Hello! I'm Ms. Stone your new history teacher. It's a pleasure meting all of you" Ms. Stone said in a warm voice as she smiled at us.

Everything was silent for 2 hole seconds before everyone exploded into laughter. I mean seriously! who could believe a person who looks like they are just a year older then us can be a history teacher for a high school! At seeing this Ms. Stone frowned. Taking a deep breath she screamed "_QIET!_". That shut everyone up. The room was dead silent. Sighing Ms. Stone began to speak again "I know this doesn't seem really believable, but I am your history teacher. If you have any doubt's you can speak to the principle after school" she told us. Some of the class nodded and Dash raised his hand. "yes Mr.?" Ms. Stone said as she looked at Dash " Dash Baxter ma'am" Dash told her. "thank you Mr. Baxter. Now what was your question?" Ms. Stone asked as she smiled at Dash. "ya um.. how are you a teacher when you look a year olde then us?" Dash asked her curiously.

"that's a very good question Mr. Baxter. You see, I graduated from high school when I was 10 and I just finished collage and moved hear only 2 weeks ago." came her answer shocking the entire class. '_I think I just found someone smarter then Jazz._' I thought to myself as my brain processes the information. The rest of the period was like this. We would ask questions and she would answer them by the end of class we knew a lot about our new history teacher and no homework was given out.

Just when I was about to leave and go serve detention Ms. Stone stopped me. "Mr. Fenton you are having your detention in my room. Mr. Rockfall's wife got in an accident and he left to go see her in the hospital. Take a seat wherever you want, If you have any homework do it now, and if you need any help I'll be at my desk." she told me before going over to her desk and taking a seat at the computer. I stood there for a few seconds before shrugging and tacking a seat at the nearest desk and started working on my English homework.

(Peace's POV)

school only ended a half-an-hour ago and I still can't chose what I am going to teach them. I sighed and glanced over at Danny. He seemed to be done maybe he can help me. "Danny. I can call you that right?" I asked so I wouldn't seem rude. "ya. You can call me that." he answered giving me a confused look. "good. Now, you finished all your homework right or are you just taking a breather?" I asked him. "ya I'm done. I only had to wright an essay on my most favorite Shakespearean play." Danny told me sounding proud that he actually finished it so fast.

"fantastic! Since you only have another half-hour. want to help me decide tomorrows lesson. I can't decide on teaching you about WW1, WW2, the cold war, Vietnam, the fall of the Incas, the destruction of the Maya's, the end of the Aztec's, the fall of the roman empire, the Trojan war, the battle of red cliffs or about the viking's. What do you think is the best chose" I asked smiling warmly at him.

Soon I noted the confused look on his face. "Is something wrong?" I asked frowning. "What?.. Oh! no. no. no. nothing's wrong. It's just.. you surprised me a little. Usually the teacher's don't ask the students to help plan the lessons We'll be doing tomorrow." he told me before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "how about the viking's. there interesting right?" he said looking at me. "oh, yes! Viking's are awesome! They are the best attention grabbers I know. Good choice." I told him with a thumbs-up.

Looking at the watch on my wrist it read 4:10 P.M. We still had 30 minuets left.

"So, how was you day?" I asked him casually

"it sucked" he replied

"why?" I asked

"I mist 1st period, I failed my math test, I got shoved into my locker, my lunch blinked at me, I had to run 2 miles, Mr. Lancer almost bored me to death, and I got detention" he told me bluntly like this was nothing. '_wow... those ghost's are either really bored, stupid, and hungry or they just plain hate this kid. And what the __**hell**__ are they serving in the cafeteria, But I think I have half the solution to his problems and my mission already. I just have to get him on-board._' I thought to myself as I looked over at Danny. 

"well, I got to say Danny that dose suck, but I have a solution." I told him confidently as I got out of my chair and took a seat at the desk next to him. "really?" he asked me skeptically one eyebrow going up. "yup" I told him seriously looking him straight in the eye. "OK, lets hear it then" he said still not believing me.

"OK then. If you miss another class tell me in-between classes and I will go and ask them for the notes and worksheets you didn't get to do or finish, If you get wail on again just tell me and whoever they are get's detention, if you want I can tutor you in whatever class's your failing and help you with you homework, ask you mother to make you lunches" I paused noticing the discussed look on his face "or I'll do it, and I will get all you detentions to be in my room so you can have extra study time instead of passing out on a desk. I can't do anything about Tesla or Lancer though." I told him smirking at his surprised face.

"you'd really do all that for me?" he asked in disbelief. I looked him straight in the eye "Danny you are my student. It is a teachers duty to make there students succeed and if I didn't do this I don't deserve to be a teacher." I told him my voice never wavering.

"but the most important question is this... Do you want my help?" I asked him my voice dead serious.

(Danny's POV)

my mind was a tornado of thoughts '_should I say yes and maybe have a chance at passing high school, __or no and fend for myself._' those where the thought's that plagued my mind. Saying yes would give me more of an opportunity to pass school and not worry about Dash anymore, but the down side is I might not have any time for this and it could make my life harder with trying to catch ghost's without her finding out my secret. Saying no would end with failing school and worrying about Dash along with the ghost's.

The logical part of my mind told me to take the deal, but the paranoid side said it was too risky. Taking deep breath's I tried to way the pro's and con's. It took 10 minutes, but I maid my decision

"OK" I told her no doubt in my voice

(Peace's POV)

I smiled at his answer. '_he made the right decision, and that's half of phase 1 done. All's that's left now is Vlad and the mission can begin._' I thought to myself as I looked at my watch. "you detention is done. Pleas stay hear, so I can give you my address" I told him as I got up and went to my desk. Garbing a pen and sticky note I written my address down and handed it to him.

" bye Danny! see you tomorrow in class. Oh! And don't forget to tell you parents. I have a felling there going to lecturer you. this mite calm them down a little so you mite not get grounded." I told him as he left.

"thanks Ms. Stone. See you tomorrow" he said before walking out the door.

I turned around and began to pick up my stuff. Once I hand every thing I locked the door and looked around before teleporting home into my study. I have a lot of planing to do.

(Maddie's POV)

I sighed as I looked over at the clock. it was 11:20 P.M., Danny was an hour and 20 minute's late. I still wonder how this happened. Danny used to be such a good kid before he went to high school. Now he's failing school and staying out passed curfew.

Soon I herd the front door open and close with some shuffling in the hallway. "Danny" I called. Soon-enough Danny's head peeked out from the other side of the door frame. "h-hi mom" he stuttered nervously eye's looking everywhere but me.

I sighed for the second time tonight "Danny, sweetie could you come in hear we need to talk" I said. He sighed and walked in taking a seat with me on the sofa.

"I got a call from school saying you spiked 1st period today. Danny I saw you leave at 8:20 you should have only been 5 minutes late not an hour. Now I want you to tell me what happen, and I want to hear the truth. no lies young man." I told him sternly my eye's narrowing. He squirmed for a few seconds before sighing "I can't" he told me. "and why not. Is it dangerous, are you doing drugs, or is it illegal." I asked in a worried tone. "WHAT? NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" he cried in disbelief.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPOSE TO THINK! Danny, you keep skipping class, your staying out passed curfew, and you don't think I noticed all the mysterious injurers you come home with. I'm worried about you can't you see that." I say to him as tears began to cloud my vision.

"m-mom! It's just -I-I just can't tell you. I want to -but I j-just can't!" he said in a frustrated sad voice. "but why can't you tell me! What ever It is I'll understand. Danny I love you nothing will change that. Just pleas tell me what's wrong!" I pleaded to no avail. "I just can't mom. Why can't you understand that! Besides, I'm getting help. There's a new teacher her name is Ms. Stone. She offered to help me with my problems and even tutor me to help bring up my grades. So you don't have to worry to much. Just pleas stop crying mom I can't stand seeing you like this." he begged me.

Wiping away the tear's I looked over to him and sighed "fine. But if your grade's don't pick up or I get one more phone call you are telling me what's wrong and no 'buts' mister you got that" I warned him. "yes ma'am" he told me. "good. Now go to bed it's late" I told him as we went upstairs.

"night, mom" Danny said to me.

"night, sweetheart" I said when we went to our bedroom's to go to sleep.

**A/N: wow..that was long. Well I hoped you liked it and if you have any comments speak now or forever hold your peace. Till next time dude's and dudette's!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom

let's go mission impossible!

(City Hall, Vlad's POV)

"_OH! FOR THE LOVE OF CHESSE! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT _-I sent you on one task -one. _Simple_. Task. And you come back empty handed. The ghost writer can't be that hared to steal from. All you where to do was retrieve the book that belonged to the ancient guardian of the library of dimensions. This was such a simple job and _YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!" _I roared at the 3 blobs of ectoplasm with fez's I call minions.

"but boss! The book vas heavily guarded! Ve tried everything but ve couldn't get it." one of the three old dodos spoke quickly knowing that I would blast them if he didn't.

"I do not what to hear your excuses! Now get out of my office before I lose my temper and destroy you. Do I make myself clear." I growled at them. My eye's flashing red to put enthuses to my threat. Gulping they nodded their head's and quickly made a B-line out of my office.

Sighing I pressed the button on the intercom that was on my desk. "yes Mr. Masters, what can I do for you today." Jillian, my secretary asked.

"I need you to cancel all my appointment's today, Jillian. Something as of late has come up that need's my immediate attention and I wish not to be disturbed, if anyone comes asking to meet me please tell them to come back tomorrow." I said to her.

"yes sir. will that be all, Mr. Masters?" she asked.

"yes. Thank you, Jillian." I said

"Your welcome, sir and have a nice day." she told me before the line went dead. getting up and transformed into my ghost form. I phased through the wall and flew towards my estate. Phasing until I reached my secret lab and opened my portal.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself." I muttered to myself as I flew into the ghost zone heading for the ghost writer's library.

(2 hour's later)

'_**Why wont this stupid orb brake!**_' I thought to myself in frustration as I shot at the orb again. I have been hear for 2 whole hours using all the trick's I know and then some just to get that blasted book, but nothing works.

Suddenly inspiration hits. "the skeleton key!" I shouted in pure joy. Of course, the key it can open anything and this orb looks like the one the ring of rage was in maybe I can open it the same way I did the ring. Making a duplicate I sent it to retrieve the key. Within 10 minuets I had the key and was looking for a keyhole. Soon I spotted one easily hidden in the podiums carvings, if I had been anyone else they would have overlooked this, but fortunately _I _am not anyone else.

Just when I was about to put the key in and get my prize the ghost writer flew into the room. "how dare you come hear Plasmius." he snarled at me. "this room is forbidden to all that enter my library. Leave at once." he ordered. "and what pray-tell would you do if I don't." I said as I moved into an offensive stance and powered up for the battle that was about to ensue.

I made the first move so that he can't use his reality bending powers, but I wasn't fast enough. He dodged and summoned his circular keyboard and began to type.(**AN= I can't rhyme, so I'm just going to describe it. Sorry. ^_^'**)

Soon all the suit's of armor in the room came to life and attacked me. Thinking quickly I made 4 duplicates and began throwing ecto-blasts and putting up shields when a sword almost hit's me. It was starting to get frustrating because every time I destroyed one they always put themselves back together and rejoin the fight. Suddenly I remembered a certain thing about the ghost writer's power. Smirking I said one word "orange".

The reaction was instantaneous. 

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOTHING RHYMES WITH ORANGE! DAME YOU PLASMIUS! **_" ghost writer roared in angered frustration as his powers stopped working making the suit's of armor stop moving. Right before he could start typing again I began saying all the word's that don't rhyme that I could think of, so that one of my duplicates could retrieve the book wall the ghost writer is distracted.

"silver." I said.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed as my duplicate put the key in the keyhole and began to turn it.

"elbow."

"IN THE NAME OF EDGER ALINE POE AND ALL THING'S POETIC! _SHUT UP!_" he shrieked as he fell to the ground clutching his head in figurative agony wall the orb dissolved freeing my prize.

"angst" was my reply

"_FOR THE LOVE OF ROBERT FROST! MAKE. __**IT. **__**STOP!**_" he cried out curling up in the fetal position wall rocking back and forth sobbing, by then the book was mine.

Right before I left the room I turned and smiled over at ghost writer who was still in the fetal position and said one last word to him "purple".

A pained scream was my only reply.

(Peace's POV)

'_this is one hell of a day._' I thought to myself as my 6th period class came in. this day started out like any other day you know wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, etc. that is until a ghost attacked. Weirdly enough it was the ever elusive spandex ghost. I felt really sorry for Danny then since he wears spandex in ghost form. The second SG saw him he took his clothes and all Danny had left was his red heart boxers on and a Fenton thermos. That must have been one of his most humiliating ghost fight's he ever had and to add insult to injury it was all caught on the news, so _everyone_ in Amity Park saw that fight. I also went to the cafeteria to see what kind of food they serve and lets just say I will have nightmares now thanks to that crap they serve the students.

Getting up I waked to the front and began to speak. "hello class, today and for the rest of this month we will be learning about the mighty Vikings." I told them and looked to see there reaction. Some cheered, others groaned at the news, and the rest was impassive all in all the reaction wasn't that bad.

"OK. I know what some of you all are thinking that I'm going to give you incredibly hared and stupid worksheet's or make you read these boring as heck books, well your wrong. We are going to watch movie's and documentary's, work in group's, make skit's, power point's, and by the end of the month we are going to have a Viking themed party if you have passing grades cues if you don't your not going to the party." I told them smiling at all the whoop's and hollers of joy at the party part. Soon I began the lesson showing them power points. Some even raised there hands and asked questions.

Right before the end of class I felt a rip a in the dimensional barrier to my domain. '_It has begun._'.

**AN= OK. I updated some stuff and put things together. The story just hit phase 2 of the plan and by now I think you all know who peace is, if not look really hared at the story again.**


End file.
